Baseball Practice
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Yamamoto's baseball teammates decided to "reprimand" Tsuna for distracting him from baseball practices. Though, when the said person heard of it, he had a nice little "chat" with his teammates. 8027


Yo-ho~ Have you been well? I was bored with my pile of assignments. So, I decided to write this. Lately, I read lots of 8027 so I tried to make one too. I hope it's not that bad.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Unbeta'ed.

* * *

"Stop bothering Yamamoto, will you?!"

"You are an eyesore to him!"

"Yeah, since befriending you, Yamamoto rarely comes to practice with us!"

Shouts of agreement rang through the corridor along with a quiet whimper. The bullies who accidentally are the teammates of his secret crush kept shouting insults to him. He could only cower on the floor like a vulnerable little runt.

Of course, not long after the insults-throwing, it escalated to physical bully, like always.

"Take this, you bastard!" One of the baseball players whose name was unknown shouted while throwing a harsh punch to his gut.

The young brunet coughed as the hit make contact with his body. The others followed, throwing insults and punch or kick, or both maybe, to his small fragile body, treating it like a punching bag.

As the beating going on, one of them took the brunet's bag with evil smirk and raised it. "Hey guys! Let's play with this next!"

Like a flock of wolves looking at a piece of fresh and raw meat, his teammates nodded and smirked evilly. Taking the bag from his friend, one of them opened it and threw the insides to the floor. They started stepping on it and ripping his books apart. The brunet stared at his belongings helplessly. But he's actually fine with it, as long as his treasure is fine.

He placed his palm on his pocket, making sure his treasure was there.

Feeling his empty pocket, the brunet's eyes widened. He turned to the bullies immediately and shouted. "No! Stop!"

He held the bully-who-held-his-bag's ankle and looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Please give it back!"

The baseball players blushed slightly looking at his face. When one of them snapped out of it, he shouted, pointing an accusing finger to him. "You gay bitch! He seduced us!"

The beating went harsher when they snapped out of it, powered up with humiliation being seduced by "Dame-Tsuna".

"He must also be seducing Yamamoto with that look!" One of them accused again. That somehow powered up their beating to the max, not really caring if the brunet died there and then because of them.

Tsuna can only whimper on the floor, blood trickled down from his nose when one of them hit his nose.

The one who held his bag shook the brunet's bag while he kicked. When a sound of something hitting the floor rang in their ears, they turned to see what dropped from the bag.

It was Yamamoto's baseball. The one he had won in their last regional championship with a long homerun.

Yamamoto gave it to him as a sign of their friendship one day. Of course, hearing that, Gokudera stirred up.

In the end, each of them gave Tsuna something as their sign of friendship, including Hibari. God knows how Gokudera managed to make the skylark give him one. He gave him a Hibird key chain. Though, with a very grudging look. Gokudera gave him some mini-bombs, reasoning that he could use it to protect himself if he's in dire. Lambo gave him his spare horn. Ryohei obviously gave him a pair of boxing glove. And Chrome gave him a skull brooch.

Tsuna treasured them all. He kept them in a box in his room under his bed so no one will mess with it. Though, he brought Yamamoto's baseball everywhere. He was just too happy.

Seeing the baseball, anger immediately took over their senses. They turned to the brunet and beat him up harder, accusing him "stealing" the ball from Yamamoto for his sick pleasure.

When they feel enough, they spat at him and took the ball. "We'll take this back" And they left.

Tsuna lied on the floor for a while to let his body recover slightly from that ruthless beating.

After feeling better, he gathered his books and bag with tears dripping down from his brown eyes. He better go now, he doesn't want to be caught soiling the school ground by the disciplinary committee.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna/ Juudaime!" His best friends shouted in union.

Tsuna smiled at them as he closed the door behind. "Let's go shall we?"

Both of them nodded in agreement and they walked to school leisurely, taking their time. They were too early today.

After a while of peaceful silence, Yamamoto started a joke which, Gokudera said, offended physic's law and started their usual one-sided bickering.

A smile crawled to Tsuna's face. He laughed softly seeing their trademark bickering. He inwardly cheered when the two didn't notice his colorful bruises. Looks like make-up is very useful for that.

He also hasn't apologizes to Yamamoto for losing his precious baseball. His eyes dulled as he thinks about it. He doesn't want to disappoint his friend.

Yamamoto stopped bickering with Gokudera for a while and looked at Tsuna. He felt the gloomy and cloudy aura emanating around the boy. He walked to Tsuna's side and plopped his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Ne, are you alright Tsuna?"

Hearing Yamamoto's question, Gokudera stopped and gushed over his Juudaime. "Juudaime, are you okay?"

Tsuna tried not to flinch under Yamamoto's arm when it makes contact with his bruise. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "I'm fine, really"

Yamamoto stared at him for a while, then he shrugged and grinned. "If you say so"

Tsuna though, had a hard time calming Gokudera up. _Well, at least Yamamoto is not suspicious_, the brunet thought as he kept calming the silveret down.

Without him knowing, the raven haired teen was actually eying him from the corner of his eyes. His 'Tsuna' intuition went off, telling him that Tsuna had dozens of bruise under his shirt. Even so, he didn't say a word, keeping it to himself.

* * *

"Ne, Tsuna, Gokudera, let's go home!" Yamamoto offered, slumping his bag's strap over his broad shoulder.

Gokudera threw his face to the side while tch-ing. "I'm only following Juudaime" He murmured stubbornly, crossing his arms on his chest.

Tsuna fidgeted on his spot as he fiddled with the rim of his uniform. "Uh, I'll just go home with Gokudera-kun today" he mumbled.

Yamamoto blinked confusedly. A flash of pain flashed through Yamamoto's brown eyes, but it disappeared in a second and replaced with a strained grin. Had Tsuna doesn't have Hyper Intuition he would have missed the twitch on his lips.

"Eh? Why, Tsuna? Don't you want to go home with me?" He asked, his grip on his bag's strap loosening unintentionally.

Tsuna looked down to his shoes as he thinks of the best answer to his crush's question. "I… You're supposed to practice baseball, right?" he inquired softly.

Yamamoto mulled over what _his_ brunet says as his grip on his bag's strap loosened yet again, almost dropping it. "Yeah, I am. But I can skip, you know?" He stated as frown slowly formed on his brows.

Tsuna shook his head. "I heard there will be another baseball championship soon, and your team is counting on you. Don't disappoint them" Sheepish smile made its way to Tsuna's lips.

Yamamoto stayed silence.

Gokudera grumbled, stomping his feet on the floor. He was getting tired with the drama. On the baseball idiot's side, not his Juudaime! Juudaime was good. "Just go already baseball idiot!" He ushered, pumping his fists in anger.

That somehow managed to snap the raven from his trance. The baseball jock grinned and put his hands in his pocket. "Okay then." Tsuna noted the disappointment in the raven's tone but didn't say a word about it.

"I'll be going then!" Yamamoto waved and ran to the baseball field.

Tsuna bit his lip. He doesn't want to avoid Yamamoto, but now that he thinks about, the reason Yamamoto gave up on his baseball was because he dragged him to the Mafia world. He could feel his guilt started eating him up.

"Juudaime" Gokudera chided, bending his body in front of the boy.

Raising his head, Tsuna stared at Gokudera questioningly.

Gokudera got the massage and smiled brightly. "Let's go home, Juudaime!"

It looks like cat got his tongue, Tsuna couldn't talk. He merely nodded and walked home with Gokudera while mulling over Yamamoto's heart-broken expression he saw in a fleeting second when he left.

* * *

As Yamamoto ran farther and farther away from their classroom, Yamamoto's pace got slower and slower. When he finally stopped, his eyes were shadowed by his bang.

A scowl formed on his brows as he gripped his bag's strap. As he walked leisurely down the corridor to the baseball field, he thought hard why the fuck Tsuna avoided him.

He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't start any ruckus like Gokudera. He didn't whine like Lambo. He didn't shout at the top of his lungs like Ryohei. He didn't bite him to death like Hibari nor did he stared at Tsuna's bubble butts pervertedly like Mukuro did, no matter how much he wanted to do the same. He just laughed like he always does.

So, why?

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was already at the baseball field. Yamamoto looked up, only to meet his teammates' admiring gazes. He took a step back.

"W-what?" Good, he stuttered.

His teammates cheered, some of them jumping up and down in delight.

"Yamamoto came! Yamamoto came!"

"We've been waiting!"

Yamamoto's mouth opened slightly. Now that he thinks about it, it's been a while since he practices with his teammates. Maybe he should practice with them for today. He grinned and ran to the field, trying to forget what happened and act as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work!" They all exclaimed.

Yamamoto grinned, playing baseball managed to clear his mind. Now he could thinks clearly about it, it was nothing big. Tsuna just wanted sometime to himself. But wait, if so why did he want to go home with Gokudera?

Yamamoto thinks and thinks again, but only one thought came to his mind. Tsuna likes Gokudera. No, the actual one is "love". But he can't put Tsuna, love and other guy beside him. No, no, no. He won't let that happen even if it's Gokudera.

Yamamoto made his way to the changing room, thinking for any other possible reason. He doesn't want to accept that.

He opened the door the changing room and smiled cheerfully at his teammates, throwing greetings here and there.

They greeted him back and continued changing, chattering happily.

Yamamoto changed his clothes and wiped his sweats with the towel his friend gave him.

"Ah, by the way, Yamamoto" One of his friend said.

Yamamoto was really deep in thought that he forgot whose the boy's name was. He just looked at him with a questioning gaze.

The boy threw a ball to him which he caught effortlessly. He stared at it. It was somehow familiar.

"We took that from Dame-Tsuna" The boy said, hitting his puffed chest proudly.

"We?" That was the only word could pass his lips. His body was somehow numb. What did they mean?

"Yeah, he stole it from you, did he? So we gave him some lesson"

Yamamoto's mouth twitched. "Some lesson?"

They all nodded proudly, puffing their chests.

Putting the pieces together, Yamamoto's killing intent grew steadily. His teammates started to feel strange. Shouldn't he be happy that Dame-Tsuna won't bother him anymore?

Yamamoto suddenly raised his head, smiling brighter than he ever did. Which made his teammates cower in fear.

"Then I'll also teach you some lesson"

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, waving at him cheerfully as he ran to the boy's side.

Tsuna nodded timidly and fasten his pace, not feeling quite comfortable after yesterday's event. Though, Yamamoto just followed cheerfully, like nothing happened.

"Uh, did you see Gokudera-kun?" He asked trying to break the deafening silence between them.

Yamamoto stopped humming some random song and replied. "He told me he couldn't come to school today. His sister decided to visit his apartment" He said awfully cheerful for what he said.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He oh-ed quietly, not noticing his friend's attitude. Then he turned his attention back to the road.

Yamamoto took something from his bag.

"Tsuna" The brunet turned back to him. Before he could ask, he took the brunet's hand and gave it to him.

Tsuna's eyes widened. It was the ball. He looked at the baseball star in fear. "L-look, I-I swear I didn't loss it! I-I was –"

The raven haired teen placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled to calm the boy down. It did. Tsuna calmed down slightly. But he kept looking at Yamamoto like expecting some sort outburst from the man.

Yamamoto laughed heartily, ignoring the look in the younger boy's eyes while putting his arms behind his head to make the brunet relax. "I didn't mind. I know there must be reasons why you left it"

Tsuna ducked his head with shoulders slumped in shame. He really felt bad. Yamamoto hates him now. He gave him the most important thing to him and yet, he lost it to the bullies. He's such a no-good boy. He can't even keep something without it being stolen or missing.

Seeing the depressed look on his crush face, Yamamoto plopped an arm on his shoulder while grinning like mad. "Now, now, don't be so down! I managed to get it, you're supposed to be happy!" The teen exclaimed happily to lift the mood.

After thinking over it, Tsuna nodded and smiled hesitantly.

Yamamoto's grin stretched from ear to ear. His hand on Tsuna's shoulder, stealthily and mischievously, lowered to his waist without the brunet knowing, keeping an easy-going and innocent smile on his face all the while.

"Say Tsuna," The raven haired teen started.

Tsuna looked up to him and hummed in a questioning tone.

Seeing the innocent look up-close, Yamamoto hardly managed to hold back his blush. "My baseball practice for today is canceled. Want to play some game with me after school?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and immediately turned to the baseball beside him. "W-why?" He inquired. Was it because of him?

Yamamoto shrugged innocently. "My teammates are all in the hospital. They were attacked by some crazy wild animals yesterday after practicing." Despite having Hyper intuition, Tsuna missed the nonchalance in Yamamoto's tone.

"Eh? There are wild animals in Nami-chuu?" The brunet asked incredulously. He silently wondered why the animals were not disciplined by Hibari for trespassing in his territory.

Yamamoto shrugged again. "Anyway, want to play the game?" He asked instead, gesturing to drop the subject already.

Tsuna noticed the gesture and followed his friend. "Okay" he said slowly, for some reason his Hyper intuition is telling him to accept this offer at all cost. Weird. His intuition usually just tell him about danger that will soon approach him. Does that mean this game is really good…?

Yamamoto almost jumped in joy hearing the brunet's agreement, which makes Tsuna raise a brow. "What kind of game anyway?" Tsuna asked, suddenly feeling utterly curious.

Yamamoto stopped cheering and turned to him with a toothy-grin.

"It's called the bird and the bees!"

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
